While customer satisfaction has been the major focus of contact center systems, another important aspect is rewarding and retaining good agents. High turnover rates among contact center agents have been well documented in the contact center industry. A high agent turnover rate is undesirable for a contact center because it increases the cost for training new agents and can disrupt the contact center operations. Traditionally, rewarding and retaining good agents is accomplished via standard employment tools (e.g., salaries, bonuses and recognitions). While this type of reward system may retain some contact center agents, it has only been marginally successful in retaining contact center agents. What is need is a system that provides a higher level of job satisfaction for contact center agents, thus leading to a lower rate of contact center agent turnover.